Jazz Baby
by saintsinnerlady
Summary: Spike meets a Mysterious jazz singer and is instantly taken with her. But why does she drift so. What happens when her past catches up to her. Will faye allow this affair. lemon 6
1. Captive of Life

**_I have returned and there is no stopping me now.I had this story posted before and people have requested it again so here you go. Please Read and Review, but no flames there are not welcome here._**

* * *

It had been yet another long and tedious day, another bounty lost, and another meal meatless. Spike was getting pretty sick of this life he was living. It was a prison he couldn't escape from. Ever since he had made that choice to join the syndicate, even when he left … he had never truly been free. He longed for it, dreamed of it, but it would never ever be his. So like he did every day he merely accepted and embraced it, for it was the only thing he had ever known. He trudged though the bebop to the living room. He plopped down on to the couch and let out a sigh. He needed a change but he would settle for a drink. "Hey you any luck… do I see beef in my future" Faye said leaning on the back of the couch. He looked into her deep green eyes. He studied her for a moment then turned away from her. "Ahhh god spike come on" she whined

"Whining isn't going to get you fed" he remarked

"However it will irritate you into trying harder" she said. He grunted and looked at her again.

"I need a drink….badly…. want to come" he said in a monotone voice

"You could just as easily go with jet"

"Well he's out but if you don't want to fine" he stood from the couch and began out of the room

"Spike…." She called. Faye strolled to him "your paying cowboy"…..

* * *

**__**

**_Hope you are enjoying the story. More is on the way. Love ya sexy people! _**


	2. You give me Fever

**_Here you go chapter 2.I like this chapter however seriouse spike and faye lovers may not. Thats ok, you have your opinion. Hope you like R&R._**

* * *

Spike pushed open the door to the smoky pub. The smell of cigars and hard liquor met the two at the front door. It was a shady little place. The walls were auburn and the floor was hard wood and full of cigarette butts. Spike liked the scene. Its was sad… the perfect place to drown away the pain. A beer slinger hurried past him. "Sit where you like" he said in a deep grunted voice. Spike and Faye found their way to a table close to a platform which must form a stage of some kind. With in seconds of sitting two beers seemed to appear in front of them. Spike studied the people. While the quiet chatter continued on. He shifted his glance back to the stage. He saw the beer slinger setting up a mic. "Ahem" the mans voice came over the mic. "We here at the boarder pub proudly present jazz baby." the lights dimmed and red hued ones came up. There stood the most beautiful women spike had seen. She was leggy. Tanned. She had black medium length hair and beautiful brick colored eyes. She looked about the room. And although it seemed silly and improbable spike thought she caught his glance and gave him a smile. She had truly entranced him. The music began to play…fever. She opened her mouth and the first words to that age old song poured forth. "Never know how much I love you never know how much I care. When you put arms around me I get a fever that's too much to bear." Her voice was so melodic. Warm and smooth as caramel. It melted the very fibers of spikes heart. "She's pretty good" Faye said leaning to spike. He couldn't here her though all he could see was her. The women began to descend the stage. She strolled among the tables as if looking for someone. The men gawked awkwardly as she slinked by. She stood and glanced about the room again. This time spike was sure of it she was looking at him. She began to sashay over to him. She reached his seat and bent over slightly and began to sing again. Spike in awe. "Oh yes a fever that's just too much to bear. You give fever…fever when you kiss Me." she paused and placed a small kiss upon spikes lips "fever when you hold me tight." Spikes eyes were wide and his body stiff. This woman had some strange power over him. Faye looked at the women angrily. The rest of the night the women kept her eye on spike; she occasionally made her way to the table and sang to him. The night came to an end and the women referred to jazz baby thanked the audience and left. "Ready to go" Faye said. He words finally reached spikes ears. "Huh oh yea um you go ahead with out me. Ill catch up. Faye looked at him quizzically. "You ok" she said

"Yea absolutely" Faye shrugged his strange behavior of and left. Spike stood and looked about for the speedy beer man. "Hey …. Where would I be able to find the women who was singing earlier." Spike asked

"Well she usually leaves through this way so she should be out" spike sat back down and waited. "You still here" the voice came to spikes ears with warmth. He turned in his seat and there she was vivacious and beautiful. He stood and leaned on the table. "I wanted to tell you how great... your show… was" spike staggered over the words.

"Thank you…. I guess you realized the attention I payed you"

"Oh...w what noo" he said trying to remain calm.

"See I like to pick a person in the audience… that I feel a real connection to it helps to get over stage fright"

"Glad I could help you c... connect" spike stumbled. She giggled. Spike liked her giggle. "My name is spike" he extended. He waited for hers, All he knew her as was… jazz baby. "That's nice" she said with a smile. "I know this is weird but would you mind… walking me home…" spike looked at her shocked. She must have noticed she quickly added to her statement. "I mean… it's a big city and it's a scary one lots of creepy people wouldn't hurt to have a strapping man like you escort me."

"Id be happy to" the two left the pub ….

* * *

**_WellI hopeI have hooked you. More to come. Same sexy time same sexy station. Muhasz. I 3 Gerard_**


	3. Till you Sizzle

**_WARNING TO ALL SPIKE AND FAYE LOVERS: THIS CHAPTER MAY CHEESE YOU OF! PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME._**

* * *

The two walked in silence for a while and then talked for a while. Spike found her so interesting. She was amazing. Devastatingly gorgeous. "So you're a bounty hunter" she said

"Yea"

"Well that's the life going were you wanted chasing the bad guy" she giggled. It warmed spikes heart.

"Pretty much …minus the glamour part." He smiled at her. They walked a little more. They veered of into a small street. There were no houses no stores just trees. Lots and lots of trees. Spike found it comforting. Different. He felt a drop land on his head. "Damn rain" spike said.

"No don't say that" she cried. The rain came down with just enough time for spike to grab the women and pull her with him beneath a tree for cover. "God I love the rain." She spoke in a voice that was as smooth as her singing. She looked into his eyes. It scared him. It was like she could see his soul. Tattered and broken dead yet alive, she could see it all. He stepped back from her. "S.ssowhy do you love the rain" spike stammered trying to change the subject. She looked at him and turned to the rain. "In this world everybody owns something and everything is owned…. But the rain…. You can't own the rain. .. It's free to come and go as it pleases. Nobody can control it. It just comes to grace us and sort of washes away the pain of us down here so lowly and captive" she stared into the sky. tonie ran out into the middle of the street. Her hands pulled back her hair. The water poured over her making her black short dress stick to her body. Beautiful spike thought. She turned to him hair matted and wet. Spike watched as she spun and danced in the puddles. As the water washed over her. "Your going to catch a cold" spike called to her

"No I won't… you're too fearful. Come on out here"

"No thanks I don't think so"

"Come on please its really therapeutic"

"No really I don't think so" spike was too cocky to partake in her silliness.

"If you won't come out im going to have to get you so either way you're going to end up wet"

"No…. don't you dare" spike said as he braced himself. He knew what she was going to do. She wiggled and took a stance. "Im going to do it" she said

"No seriously no" spike said beginning to get frightened. She sprinted at him and leapt into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. They both just looked into each others eyes. Her legs slid from his waist and to the floor. Not once did their gaze shift. She leaned in and pressed her lips to him. Her lips were warm and welcoming. He felt her tounge part his lips. It massaged his he returned the sweet kiss. They parted. Both stared at the floor. "I should go" she said, turning and starting off down the street.

"Wait where do you live what's your number …I don't even know your name" spike yelled. She turned to him. "Do you believe in …destiny….if we were meant to be together …we will meet again?" She said water slid down her body. "Don't look so sad … the universe has a funny way of working it self out." She walked towards him and gave him one last passionate kiss. "What a lovely way to burn… and my name is tonie she whispered in his ear and left. Spike stood alone watching her till she disappear. "So very lovely." He said to himself.

* * *

**_More to comeI swear lol. R&R please. NO FLAMES!_**


	4. A Sweet Hand

**_I dont really like this chapter its ok. It is only to make the story progress so sorry if it bores youI swear it gets more interesting later._**

* * *

"Fever in the morning fever all through the night" spike sang quietly to himself. He had been like that for weeks now and it was really beginning to get on Fayes last nerve. She wanted to know what had happen that night with the trampy bar singer. She remembered the hussy well. She was pretty sure but not all that. Faye plopped down on the couch and watched him bounce around getting things done. He never got things done. "So… have you heard from that girl from the pub."

"No"

"Yet you keep on singing that ridiculous song"

"It's a good song" spike defended. He opened the fridge and noticed it was nothing but … bare. He sighed a lil and then continued on his way. "What is up with him" jet commented on spikes perkiness.

"He met some trash in a bar the other night. She was singing there they left together I don't know what happen…but…..you….spike trusts you. He'll tell you. …oh jet please find out what happen.

"No not a chance im not getting involved in your craziness." Jet said waving his hands in air.

"Please please please" Faye said on her knees leaning over the back of the couch.

"No nope no"

"Fine you suck" Faye grunted as she turned and sat back in the seat. Faye had tried so hard to win the affections of spike but this random woman came around stole his heart in a night. She loved him so but it was apparent there would forever be another woman in his heart. It killed her to think of losing him. He bounced back in. "so your just going to sit there all day getting wider huh" spike joked at Faye. She mocked him behind his back. "Im going down to the market. We need food" spike said. Faye hated this mystery girl. She had made his act silly for months now.

Maybe she thought… she should tell him how she felt

……………………………………………

Spike strolled down the busy market street. He didn't know what was happening to him. Ever since that night at the bar all he could think about was her. She was in his every thought and every dream. He wasn't like this. He was cold and heartless and sheltered. But this mysterious woman came and serenaded her way into his heart and burned her image in his mind. "Tonie" he whispered to himself. A small smile came across his lips. He was in such a trance that he hadn't noticed where he was walking. He was thrown out of his zombie like state of mind when he knocked into a person sitting on a barstool out side of the produce market. He stumbled and nearly fell. "Oh im sorry" he turned to see ……her… "Spike" she said giving him a tilted glance. "Tonie" he spoke in barely a whisper. He studied her. She wore black cotton shorts and a white wife beater. She had on a pair of old sneakers and her dark hair was pulled back loosely in a messy bun. Although she wasn't dressed as glamorously as she was the night they met she was still stunning. She stood from her seat and stepped to him. "So …… destiny huh" spike said smiling at her. tonie giggled. "if your not busy tonight… im singing at the club Bonita tonight if maybe you wanted to come … walk me home after." She gave him a cute smile.

"Absolutely" spike accepted.

"So ill see you tonight"

"Yea" spike said as he began down the street again. Destiny is a gamble and life had just dealt him a sweet hand….

* * *

**_Well thats all for now. More to come later. Muhasz sexy people! _**


	5. Shooting Star Wishes

**_Hey there here is more. Sorry for any errors I'm real good at fixing other peoples stuff but i cant do my own. lol. Well hope you like._**

* * *

Jet and Faye sat on the couch watching TV. Usually spike would join them but tonight he had more important things to do. He liked the way tonie made him feel. She brought his life out of the ordinary and made him feel free. Not trapped in a mundane life. Always being bound by the past. "Well now don't you look all dressed up" jet said with a slight confusion. Spike wore a black suit with his usual yellow shirt. His tie however…was straightened. "Im going to a nice pub tonight" spike said and that was the only information he would divulge.

"I know what this is about… it's that girl who's got you acten all goofed up" jet gave spike a sly smile. "What ever." Spike returned.

………………………………………………………

The pub was dark. The walls from what spike could tell were a rose color. The floor was carpeted in black. There was what seemed to be a dance floor in the middle of the room and the only lighting was from two spot lights pointed at the stage. Spike found a table close to the stage and ordered a beer. There she was. She wore a black floor length dress it ruffled at the bottom. And had a large slit up to the thigh. Her hair was loose and curled. She lowered the mic so that it was at her level. "Ahem… evening every one… this song goes out to a very special someone here tonight I... hope you like It." spike blushed a little. The music began too pour forth. Her beautiful voice filled the room drowning every one into silence. The night ended with a bow and an air kiss and she disappeared back stage. People began to gather there belongings and leave. The lights came on and reviled the room. Every one filed out. "Hey there" he heard the whisper come from behind him. He turned to see her standing there a smile on her face. "Ready to go" she said. The two made there way out of the pub. The night was beautiful. The stars were plenty and the air smelled sweet. Tonie skipped in front of him. Her heels clicked on the floor as she spun and turned. She stopped and looked at spike. This action confused spike. She just looked. She turned away and began to skip again. She got to the corner and stared into the sky. "Oh look a shooting star" she said and pointed to a long stripe of star dust. "That star isn't even really there any more" spike said looking at the ground. "God I want to be that star. You can see it but it's already miles away. It can't ever be caught. Can't ever be owned." She said. She looked at spike he smiled at her. "Make a wish" she demanded.

"I don't know"

"Please…."

"Fine" spike closed his eyes. "Ok done… you make yours"

"You can't wish on the same star silly" she giggled. "So……what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you that... my wish won't come true." Spike said teasing her

"Oh my goodness everything else you don't believe in but you believe this. Please tell me" she pleaded

"Nope sorry"

"Maybe I could do something for it" she purred in his ear. She pressed her lips to his. He opened his mouth slightly to allow her tongue access. It was a sweet kiss. She pulled away and looked in his eyes. "That's worth mansions palaces and all the gold in the world in has to be worth your silly wish. Now tell me" she said.

"That was it"

"What" she said in shock

"I wished for a kiss… and see if I had told you a second ago… it wouldn't have come true" spike said with a laugh. He continued down the street. She stood there, her head tilted. She jogged to catch up to him. They reached the newt corner. She stopped and gazed into his eyes. "Well my hotel is just down the block…. I guess you have to leave right"

"Um yea I guess" spike hesitated. He didn't want this to end. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Would it ….be ….to presumptuous of me to ask…..if ….you could maybe…stay the night" she asked. Spike looked at her shocked. He didn't really know how to respond.

"Sure yea id like that" he responded shifting his glance rapidly. They continued on their was. There was her hotel…..

* * *

**_Well there is more and justa warning the next chapter is a LEMON. You have been warned._**


	6. What a Lovely way to Burn

**_Thanks go out to rachel or as most would know her undacuvasesshyluva, but i most know her as my cousin hehe. Just want to say rachel THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU ROCK THE HELL OUT OF MY SOCKS!_**

* * *

Toni felt herself pushed up against the door to her hotel room, caught in a heated kiss. Spike's hands roamed over her warm, silky flesh. Her small hands sank into the rich, thick, mass that was Spike's hair. They reluctantly pulled away for air. Panting for breath Toni searched frantically for her room key through her bag. She grabbed it but fumbled when Spike came back for a demanding kiss, Toni might have backed away, if it was anyone else. Instead she decided to respond, licking and nipping at his bottom lip to gain entrance. Her tongue slipped into the warmth that was Spike, caressing and massaging his own.

"Spike, Spike, Spike!" She said with a bit of a raised voice. He halted his attack on her neck and looked up at her with questions in his eyes. She smiled just to let him know she wasn't angry.

"Why don't we continue this inside? Toni suggested. He nodded and followed the beautiful singer into her hotel room. As soon as the door closed spike went back to kissing her. "Spike" she said. "Spike wait." She panted.

"What" he asked not once stopping in his pursuit of her body.

"Spike stop... I need to...tell you something" she said between groans. Spike pulled away from her. She leaned her head down on his chest.

"Spike…I've …. Never really…."

"Not really what..."

"Done this ...before" she admitted turning her face away. Spike stepped back and sat on the edge of the bed "so you mean you're a……"

"Oh no, I'm not a virgin but… wow this is hard. I've never done it by choice…" spike rubbed his head and let out a sigh. "Please spikes don't be angry" she said as she sat down besides him.

"why would I be upset so you were raped and so this would be your only other experience and when were you going to divulge this information to me"

"Well about now..." she gave a shy smile "and rape is such and ugly word"

"Used to describe ugly people" spike added. "If you don't want to do this I understand" he said looking at the generic stuffy hotel carpeting.

"I want this spike that's why I told you I care about you I thought you aught to know." Spike placed a warm palm on her face. He captured her in another lusty kiss. Ravaging her mouth as he stroked her passion flushed skin. Toni removed Spike's shirt, caressing the heated skin underneath as she did so. He ran his hand down her back, unzipping the black dress, and letting it fall to her feet. Spike stepped back to look over the sexy jazz singer, standing in only her underwear. She had long toned legs and a flat hard stomach. Her hair draped over her shoulders in all its' silken glory. She had a faint blush painted across her cheeks. It was cute. She had that innocent glint in her eyes that he was about to banish.

"Spike, what are you looking at? She asked. He smiled at the pretty singer, and came forward to cup her face in his hands. She looked into his eyes, and saw everything he felt. He brought his lips down softly on hers, moving slowly over her jaw line and to her ear. He traced the inside of her ear with his tongue and sucked softly on her earlobe. He grinned when a low moan was emitted from the throat of the girl. He moved down the singer's neck, pressing wet butterfly kisses over the tender flesh. He felt the vibration of her moan against his lips as he continued kissing down to the base of her throat. Spike gently pushed Toni down on the bed, continuing his soft kisses over her collar bone. He slid his hands up the warm flesh of Tonie's back and unfastened her bra, sliding it off, and tossing it across the room. He kissed down the valley between the woman's breasts, both hands coming up to cup them. Spike's lips traveled over one breast and he took the nipple into his mouth. Toni gasped and arched into his touch, conveying a need for more. He suckled and licked the sensitive nub, fully enjoying the mewls of pleasure issuing from the singer's mouth. Spike continued down the girl's abdomen pausing only swirl his tongue in her belly. She giggled and bucked her hips. Still he continued down, pressing his kisses pressing into the waist band of her panties. His hands glided up her thighs, and slowly slid off the last piece of clothing covering the gorgeous singer's body. He undid his pants and threw both the pants and the boxers to the floor. Spike's lips returned to the beautiful girl beneath him, her eyes were closed awaiting the things to come. He kissed the sensitive skin on the inside of Tonie's thigh. She shivered at the sensation. Finally he claimed the girl's lips again. In frenzied passion, devouring the soft lips, that gave back tenfold. He gently spread Tonie's legs and moved in between them. She stiffened. He drew back to look into the girls pretty eyes, there was a hint of fear in their depths. Spike smiled at her, kissing her gently to assure safety.

"Toni I'll do my best not to hurt you. If you want me to stop just say so, he said softly, pushing some silky hair from her face. The fear left.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded, Spike grasped Tonie's hips and pushed slowly into her. Her finger nails dug into the skin of his back as she emitted soft pained noises from her lips. Half way in he stopped to allow Tonie's body some time to get used to him. Both were panting, and Toni hadn't loosened her grip on Spike's back. She was near drawing blood. Her eyes were squeezed shut when she said,

"Keep going Spike," she said quietly. He obeyed and pushed himself in until he was completely sheathed in the warm pressure. He almost lost it, but fought to control himself. He drew out and sank into her, starting up a gentle motion. When her pain subsided she said,

"Faster Spike," and he did as he was told. Soon he was plunging in and out of the girl swiftly. Friction began to build between the two sweating bodies, their scents mingling to create a strong musk of desire and passion. With every thrust came the noise of naked flesh hitting naked flesh, with every dive Toni rose to meet the man she knew she was in love with. They kissed an open mouthed kiss that was a frantic clashing of lips and wrestling of tongues. Spike opened his eyes to stare into the beautiful (color?) eyes that were shining with love and passion. In that moment he was positive that he was in love with this amazing young girl. Her arms tightened around his neck as she came close to her finish. Her warm walls, squeezed tightly on Spike's member pushing him over the edge. Both people climaxed, soaring high into the heavens and delightfully floating down contented and completed. Spike rested on top of Toni for a few moments before sliding off. They panted and laid quietly in the soiled sheets.

"Spike, what happens now? Is this it? Where is this going to go?" she asked, as if the possibility of a one night stand had just hit her. She didn't want it to be a one time thing though, she loved Spike. He slithered his arms around the jazz singer's slender waist, and cuddled her warm body against hers. He kissed the back of her neck tenderly.

"Spike, is this the last time we do this?" she asked, some fear coming into her melodic voice. He smiled, burying his face in her soft hair.

"Do you want this to be the last time?" he asked.

"No," she said simply.

"Then it wont be" he said, Tonie's eye lids were getting heavy as she slowly drifted into sleep.

"I love you Tonie" was the last thing she heard before she fell into a sweet satisfied sleep.

* * *

**_Wow hotness lol. Well R&R. Thank you for reading this far muhasz sexy people. I 3 Gerard_**


	7. Morning after

**_Here you go more lol not to much to say other then R&R._**

* * *

Spike woke to the sun pouring over his face. He groaned a little and rubbed his eyes. There was no clock in sight so spike wasn't completely sure of the time. However he did know that he had spent the whole night. When he finally cleared his blurry vision h looked down and saw the dark-haired women sprawled across his chest resting peacefully. He ran his hands through her hair. She grunted a little and wiggled around. She blinked seeing clearly through one eye only. Her hand patted around feeling first spikes leg then his chest and then his face. "You stayed" she yawned. He smiled at her actions she was to cute. She sat up wrapping the sheet around her. She looked longingly into his eyes. She turned and stood from the bed leaving spike exposed. "Hey!" he shouted as he grabbed a pillow and shielded his member. Tonie giggled at the mans sensitivity. "Your funny and besides I have more to cover." She retorted. Spike watched her disappear into the bathroom. He took this time to scoop up her close dress and call the bebop. Thankfully jet answered the phone. "Spike buddy where ya been" he said with sly smile.

"I spent the night with tonie…. Ill be back today everything is fine there right"

"Well Faye didn't seem so happy when you didn't show up last night but other then that every ones fine see ya soon bud" spike tossed the phone into his suit pocket. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for tonie. She emerged wearing a pair of tight Capri jeans with a tight black midriff tubetop and sweater set. Spike had seen her before in many things even had her in just the flesh but he had never before noticed how beautiful and well formed her body was. She was thin and had a flat stomach with round full breast and a great ass if spike could say so himself. She went to him and plopped down on his lap. And kissed him tenderly. "I had fun last night" she giggled. "Thank you" she said in a more serious tone

"For what" spike questioned

"For … making it …special." She said shyly turning her face away from his. He lifted her chin and kissed her. "Well im hungry" she said standing placing both hands on her hips.

"Me too" spike smiled. What was it that this woman did to him? It wasn't often that he smiled. It wasn't often that a person made him feel warm. Only twice before he thought Julia and fa…. He caught the name before it could go any further. No he thought can't be no. he had tonie now and he wasn't going to let her go. Faye couldn't possibly feel like that for him any way. He stood and embraced the women. The thought of losing her scared spike. "Lets go" spike said pointing to the door. Spike pushed all thoughts of Faye from his mind. He didn't like her in that way. ….

* * *

**_Yea...well ummm thats all folks lol. More is on the way_**


	8. Bitter Feelings

**_This is another one of these silly chapters that is jst here to move the story along. So i hope you dont hate it to much. R&R_**

* * *

Faye had waited all night but he hadn't come home. He was out all night with… her. Faye knew that it would end up just like Julia. He would become a love slave and he would of course once again get his heart broken. Faye ached with want. Want for spike to love her. She would never disappear like these women he falls for. She would always be there. She loved him so unconditionally. Even though they fought all the time he was still the only one in her heart. It killed her the thought of him spending the night in the arms of that women. She would be gone tomorrow and spike would be left lonely and once again crushed. She strolled from her room into the kitchen. Jet stood over the stove cooking something that popped and sizzled in the pan. "Spike home yet" Faye questioned.

"Nope" jet said not once taking his eyes of the pan. Faye grunted. And leaned on her elbow.

"Hey everybody" spike said as he strode into the room. "Hey buddy" jet said as he spun from his food. They gave each other strange smiles and began speaking guy. "So buddy you uhuh yea" jet said with a wide grin.

"Uhu yea ha" spike replied.

"Oh yea give me some right here" jet said holding out his hand. Spike slapped it and they laughed. Faye sat and watched this display of idiocity. She gave them a look that spoke for it self… it said weirdos. "So im going to take a stab at this you slept with her….you let her get close to you…. And now that's it she's gone" Faye said with a spewing attitude.

"She's not gone…and what's your problem you cow." Spike retaliated.

"What ever" she spat as she stormed out of the room. Spike hurried after her seizing her by the arm "Faye what the hell is your damn problem." He yelled

"You're my problem spike" she retorted as she attempted to pry free from his grip.

"What the hell did I do to you" he inquired. Faye was so angry. She wanted to tell him the truth. How she felt but his reaction scared her. "Cuz …." Her voice quivered. "I know what's going to happen im not dumb spike…. You let her get close now you're her puppy…..and you'll follow her every where. Shell leave and you'll search for her forever. You'll get broken up and then we have to walk around on egg shells cuz you've gone crazy." Faye hissed. Spikes loosened his grip on her arm. He had a blank look on his face. He stepped back. "No…..no no… she's not leaving don't judge what you know whore" he hollered. Faye's eyes welt up with tears.

"I ….love you" she murmured. "And I can't see why you don't see that but I do and If being with her…. will make you happy … fine but I don't want you to be hurt." She said shifting her glance from here to there. Spike took steps backwards. Faye watched him hurried of down the corridor. He was gone again.

888888888888888888888888888

Tonie opened the door to her hotel room. She went in and plopped down on the bed. The sheets smelled of his cologne. She rolled back and forth on the unmade bed and recalled the events of the night before. He had been so sweet to her. Gentle and loving tenderly making her first real experience a memorable one. She lay staring at the ceiling drifting in and out. Suddenly she was snapped out of a soft slumber by her phone. She rolled over and clasped the receiver in her hand. "Hello" she said in a yawn. There was silence. "Hello" she said again. "We know were you are and we are coming." The voice hissed.

"Please no just leave me be" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's only a matter of time before you can't run any more."

"Why does it have to be like this im not telling your secrets I never will please I just want a normal life" she cried tears streaming down her face.

"You know too much and that's that." The voice said in an attempt to sound comforting

"Please no" she sobbed. There were a few random clicks and then… the dial tone. She slammed the phone down on the hook. Tonie threw the phone across the room it hit the wall with a crack. This couldn't be happening. She had found happiness with spike she loved him. Even though she knew he had feelings for another …..She had fallen so madly in love. And now in a whirl of disaster it was being torn from her. She had to leave and now….

* * *

**_More on the way. Kisses and hugs and of course more kisses._**


	9. Don't Look Back if i Fall

**_Sorry again for any mistakes its so hard to edit my own stuff. Other peoples stories no problem but my own is a whole other story. Enjoy R&R_**

* * *

Spike hurried down street. He made the turn on to the block which the hotel was located. He had only been there once but somehow he so vividly remembed his way there. Spike strode in large steps. He was angry, frustrated and confused. Faye didn't know what she was talking about when she spoke about tonie. How dare she judge the sweet girl, Spike thought to himself furiously. But what was really nagging at him was her word. "I love you spike." The words resounded in his head, blowing through his mind like a hurricane. He had finally reached the hotel when he saw tonie standing out side it. He rushed to her. As he grew closer he realized she looked frightened. "Tonie" he called to her. She glanced around dazed for a moment until finally catching sight of spike. She said nothing to him she just stared. "Tonie what's the matter" he pried.

"I have to go spike" her eyes welled up with tears.

"And you weren't even going to say good bye" spike retorted angrily.

"Spike pleas just go you can't stay here" she said in sobs.

"Why the hell not!"

"Damn it spike because…" she grabbed her bag of the concrete and began down the sidewalk.

"No that's not an answer…..what was last night then huh….nothing I guess. All just an act…. You're just a slut right …. I should have known" spike spat the hateful words at the girl. She froze and her bag slid out of her hand hitting the floor with a thud. She turned around looking spike in the eyes. Hers were full of fury and rage. She marched to spike.

"Don't you dare…" she said between her teeth. "Don't you doubt my feelings for you spike….everything that happens and everything I told you were true…..but I can't stay here ….." she said whipping around and continuing on her path.

"But why" she called to her

"Cuz spike….. They're after me …" spike stared at her in confusion

"Who Tonie, who is after you."

"When I was younger my mother she …. She left my father… she had a wide range of boy friends. … And she would follow them anywhere…. One of her many men was the man who raped me….. When I told her she blew it off… so I left…. I had no where to go so I fell into syndicate life. … Spike I knew the inner most workings of it. When I left people got upset…. Worried that I would tell they're secrets and bring them down. They won't leave me alone until im dead. I can never stay in one place to long." Spike stared at the girl in amazement. There was no way tat her story could be true. "I'm so sorry" she said as more tears streamed down her face. He embraced the girl. He held her so tightly like if he let her go she would disintegrate into nothing. "Come with me then" spike said.

"I can't... they will find me and they will kill you and all you little friends." She said emitting a weeping sound. "And anyway face it spike … you didn't fall in love with me….you fell in love with how free you felt. …. You don't even know me to want to give up your life… and anyway I mean im not really free… I sure do pretend but nobody is and nobody ever will be." She pulled away from his embrace.

"Please don't say that. …. But if you feel that way please come with me and ill get to know you… if you leave now ill never see you again" he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Yea you will…… destiny..." she said giving him a tear filled smile. A crack rang through the air. Spike knew the sound well. He searched for who was shooting and or who was being shot. He looked to tonie she stood there a black look n her face. No he thought there is no way. She let out a minuscule gasp. Her body lurched forward. Spike caught her before she hit the floor. Carefully lowering her head onto his lap he searched for where her attacker was. His eyes darted and his mind raced. There he was a dark figure on a roof top of a building across the boulevard. He couldn't be bothered with that now though. He looked down at the broken soul who lay on him. "Tonie say something" he whispered. She struggled to fix her gaze on his.

"At least….. Im free" she said in barely a whisper. Her eyes fell heavy and shut.

"No tonie, don't close your eyes" but it was too late. Spike removed his lap and placed her head gently on the floor. He stood and stared at her for a moment. On the outside he was his usual calm self, never showing any kind of emotion. On the inside however he was screaming… crying …. Trying to wake from this horrible dream. He walked away leaving everything behind him. …..

* * *

**_All for now folks stay tuned for the gripping conclusion._**


	10. Forever Trapped

_**Poor spike. Oh well one more chapterand its all done. R&R**_

* * *

Spike walked in to the living room head hanging low. Life as he knew it would never be the same. Freedom as he had once perceived it now carried an entirely knew meaning. He sat on the couch for a moment and contemplated the events of the day. It only took a mysterious woman to shake his mundane life and make it new and exciting. But at the end of the day he could never have that life… this was his life whether he liked it or not. Destiny… what a word he thought. If he truly believed in all that… that everything in this life happens for a reason…. Then there surly had to be a reason for this. There had to be a reason for all of the shit and all of the pain and all of the silent grieving. But only time would divulge the reason. He stood from the couch and went to his room for his shower things. He turned on the shower and let the hot run… no cold... like he liked it. He removed his suit jacket and his shirt. Next came of his bloodstained pants. He slid into the streaming heat. The water beat down on him. Hmmm he thought … feels like its washing away my pain…. he stopped the thought. He remembered the night he met tonie. When the rain poured down and she so eagerly accepted the healing. How she danced and sang and romped in it. Almost child like. He held onto this memory. He stepped out of the shower and dressed in sweatpants and nothing else. Strolling back into the living room he saw Faye and jet watching TV Both listened eagerly. Faye clasped her hand over her mouth. She saw him enter the room. "Spike im…." The TV noise poured on "a woman was shot today out side of the grand mane hotel. ….." the reporter trailed on. Spike stared for a moment jet abruptly lowered the volume. "Spike say something" Faye said in a whisper.

"Life's hard… get a helmet" spike said before heading into the kitchen. Faye trailed after him. "Faye" he spoke softly. "im sorry about earlier….. But……I can't ever see us as being more then just friends…. I mean maybe someday… if taken slowly….. But not now…." Faye turned her glance

"I understand" she said giving him a smile. Spike went to his room and slept he had dreams of tonie the mysterious jazz singer, who with one song stole away his being. He would never see her again. Only in a song filled dream……… what a lovely way to burn

* * *

_**One more chapter weeeeee! If you have enjoyed this one then look for the sequal titled fever till you sizzle. Love you guys!**_


	11. Bitter Pain, Sweet Rain

**_I know it looks short but it really is worth it. I hope you will all look for the sequal. Enjoy the ending._**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered madly as she attempted to lift her heavy lids. She groaned and writhed as a sudden shock of pain flowed through her body. Her eyes allowed things to be seen only through a thin crack of the lids. Once her vision cleared. She shifted her eyes around the room. It was white not to much. She didn't have a very large field of vision. She attempted to move her hands and feet but only succeeded in wiggling her toes and fingers. The pain hit her again. It began at the lower left of her rib cage and then welled up into an explosion of pain. She would rather be dead then in this kind of agony. She tried to call out to someone but her voice was hoarse and nothing but a squeak was emitted. She writhed and moaned and shifted trying to escape the pain. Just as it all seemed too terrible to live with she heard a noise. Pitter patter. She reallocated her gaze to the wide window to her right. A drip then two… then many. The rain poured down. It was almost like it was telling her to hold on. She knew somehow this would all be worth it in the end. She heard the door to where ever she was creaking open. A tall lanky man walked towards her. He wore white. He spoke in smooth comforting voice "well Miss Tonie you're finally awake…. How do you feel?

* * *

**_Hope you have enjoyed this story as much asI enjoyed writing it. Remember the sequal is fever till you sizzle. Muhasz sexy people._**


End file.
